Gift boxes have been used for the presentation of gifts for all kinds of occasions imaginable, such as birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, and the like. Many different kinds of gift boxes have been developed for gift presentation, ranging from simple to complex gift box configurations. For example, it is known to provide a gift box that is lockable. As another example, it is also known to provide a gift box with a timed locking mechanism that may be programmed to automatically unlock at a specific time, to reveal a gift inside the gift box. Limitations exist with such prior art gift boxes. For example, with respect to the prior art gift box with the timed locking mechanism, the gift recipient has no control over when the gift box opens to reveal the gift contained therein. This can be a disadvantage when, for example, the gift recipient happens to be away from the gift box at the time that the gift box automatically opens. This may result in disappointment for the gift recipient, in that it may be more exciting for the gift recipient to be able to observe the gift box open.
A need therefore exists for a gift box apparatus having a locking mechanism and a programmable timer for selecting a specific date and time for when the gift box apparatus may become unlocked to reveal a gift contained therein, that requires a recipient to open the gift box.
The present invention satisfies this need and provides other, related advantages.